harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flashback: Shelby HITS Dylan!
In another flashback episode, Angela Mercier catches the evil Shelby Whitehead Harper abusing Dylan Harper. Scene: The Harper mansion, many years ago. Dylan Harper, age 6, is walking down the hall. He notices something is amiss in one of the bedrooms. He walks in and picks up a pillow that had fallen off the divan. He puts it back. However, as they say, no good deed goes unpunished. Shelby comes in, and she is absolutely incensed. SHELBY: YOU! I thought I told you to stay OUT of my room! What were you doing here? DYLAN (petrified): I saw a pillow on the floor, I picked it up! SHELBY: I don't care! I told you a thousand times that I will NOT allow you in my room! This is the last straw! (she grabs a petrified Dylan and begins to beat him severely) DYLAN: I'm sorry! (he's in hysterics) SHELBY (her face contorted in sheer and ugly rage): Sorry?! SORRY?! GOD DAMN IT, I WILL MAKE YOU SORRY! You stupid little BRAT! I have told you a billion times to listen to me! I have told you to mind me! You never do that! NEVER! I WILL MAKE YOU LEARN! (A small shadow comes along, it is Dylan's twin sister, Sheila. She is in tears. She runs screaming and crying to the nursery. She grabs her favorite doll and is sobbing. Amelia, Dylan's nanny, comes up to her.) AMELIA: What is wrong, honey? SHEILA: That nasty Shelby woman is beating Dylan! (Angela Mercier comes in.) ANGELA: What is it, dear? SHEILA (sobbing): Dylan is getting beated up, Auntie Angela. By that nasty Shelby! ANGELA: We'll see about this! Don't fret, sweetheart, Aunt Angela will see what is going on and will put a stop to it and get Dylan out of there. (A furious Angela storms down the hall. She sees Shelby beating a nearly hysterical Dylan, then she aims and hits him in the eye! He is uncontrollably crying, and Shelby grabs him by the arm!) SHELBY: This will teach you a solid lesson! You stay out of my room from now on and away from me, or you will get the same thing....only WORSE! ANGELA: Stop right there, bitch! SHELBY: You cannot stop me, I will beat him senseless until he listens to me! ANGELA: Oh, no you won't! You will never put another hand on Dylan in anger again! Not now, not EVER, Shelby! SHELBY: What the hell are YOU on about, Mercier?! ANGELA: What I am doing, you wicked bitch, is saving a petrified little boy from you and your free-flowing rage! (She takes a completely petrified Dylan gently in her arms. She glares at Shelby) SHELBY: I had every right to beat the tar out of him! He had no call to be in here! ANGELA (savagely): Don't even bother to try to explain and justify your venom! There is NO excuse for what you did! I find it despicable to see you lashing out indiscriminately at a six year old little boy! You stay there, you monstrosity! I will deal with you momentarily! SHELBY: Burn in HELL! ANGELA (Ignoring Shelby's expletive and crooning to a sobbing Dylan); It's all right, baby. She won't hurt you again, Auntie Angela will see to that. (She calms a shattered Dylan. Amelia comes in. She is stunned.) AMELIA: What happened? He looks battered! ANGELA: Because he is. (Dylan is sobbing. A tearful Sheila comes over and holds her brother close. She brings his favorite teddy bear. He clings to it, crying as if his heart would surely break. The twins go to their quiet corner. Sheila comforting her brother) AMELIA (so angered that she herself is about to burst into tears): Who on Earth DID this?! ANGELA: That damned Shelby! That's who! AMELIA: This will not DO! Not at all! I will go and inform Michael. ANGELA: Best to inform his parents too. (Nobody had to notify the elder Harpers. They heard the commotion and they are already in the nursery.) VIOLET: What happened? RICHARD: Who did this to Dylan? ANGELA (near tears herself): That damned Shelby! She was beating Dylan for him daring to go into her room and picked up a pillow that fell off her damned divan! VIOLET: So she beat him up for THAT?! ANGELA: Yes, she did. RICHARD: I am getting Michael. Where's Michelle? VIOLET: She's at a symphony rehearsal. RICHARD: Amelia, go and find Mrs. Ridgeway and have her call Michelle. I will have a limo service bring her home. Violet, you go and comfort Dylan and Sheila. Angela, you keep an eye on Shelby. I am going to call the Human Services and ask where to go from here. I want Shelby removed from this house at once! VIOLET: Come here, darling. (Dylan goes to his grandmother, sobbing) Don't worry, dear heart, Granny will not let that woman hurt you anymore. SHEILA (crying): Will he have to go to the hospital, Granny? VIOLET: I don't think so, honey. We'll help take care of him here. I'll call a home nurse to come here, and he'll be all right. I'll call a doctor as well. (Richard comes back.) RICHARD: Michelle is coming. I had a limo service bring her back. Michael and Shelby are in the bedroom fighting about what is going on. Angela, thank you for letting us know what is going on. How's Dylan? AMELIA: He's still upset. RICHARD: Who can blame him! That woman! I ought to make her pay myself. She's going to be removed from this house at ONCE! (He goes to Dylan and he holds his grandson close.) Don't you worry, son. Grampa will make sure she pays for what she did! (Enter Michelle. She is in tears.) MICHELLE: What's happened? What has happened to my SON?! ANGELA: Shelby did it! MICHELLE (her eyes spitting fury): Where IS that bitch! I'll KILL her! ANGELA: Don't kill her, Shellie, it will make it worse. DELPHINE: Ms. Mercier is right, Miss Michelle. That would serve nothing more than cause more grief. Your son needs you, Miss. MICHELLE: You're right, Mrs. Ridgeway, but that doesn't mean I cannot let that little bitch have it for what she did. DELPHINE: You can let her have it, that is for sure! MICHELLE (to her frightened little boy): You can be safe now, sweetheart. Mommy's here and Mommy will make that woman pay for what she did to my Dyl Pickle. Sheila will make sure you are all right. (Dylan holds his teddy bear close, while Sheila pats her brother's shoulder. Michelle storms out of the room. Mrs. Ridgeway looks at the open door.) DELPHINE: Don't worry, darlings. That nasty woman will get what for, you can be sure of that! (Meanwhile, Michael and Shelby are in the middle of a volcanic fight.) MICHAEL (absolutely livid): The child, MY boy, was only trying to help you and you thrash him within an inch of his life! How DARE you?! All Dylan did was to come in and pick up a stupid pillow that fell off your damned divan! That was ALL he did! And yet, you think that is a capital offense, and you then go completely bat-shit crazy and nearly beat him to death for it! SHELBY (screaming): I don't care! I told that damned brat a million times to stay out of my room, and I MEANT it! MICHAEL (yelling back): You silence your foul tongue, woman! You are lucky that I don't throw you into the Charles River for what you just did to him! He did nothing wrong that justified him getting so brutalized in such a vicious and absolutely despicable manner by you! This room is NOT yours. I've told you that before, Shelby and I am going to have to tell you the same thing, again! NONE of these rooms are yours! This is NOT your house! This is MY family's home! You are only here because you roped me into marriage! So, you have no claim to ANYTHING here, except what you brought here! (Enter a totally enraged Michelle) MICHELLE (rasping in fury): All right, bitch! You give me just one good reason why I shouldn't break your damned fool neck on the spot! (Shelby is silent) MICHAEL: You had better answer my sister, bitch! She just asked you a direct question! SHELBY: Shut up! I don't have to say ANYTHING! MICHELLE: Why you filthy little SLAG! You will PAY for beating up MY son! SHELBY: And I will do it again, if he dares to come into my room again, for ANY reason! MICHELLE: You miserable wretch! MICHAEL: And you have no call to be so smug anymore, Shelby Whitehead! I am fed up! What you did to Dylan was the last straw as far as I am concerned! Your beating Dylan that way has gone way too far! This sham of a marriage is finally OVER! SHELBY (defiantly): It will NEVER be over! NEVER! MICHELLE: Oh, yes it is! This marriage is FINISHED, and so are you, Shelby Whitehead! Now, you get out of here, RIGHT NOW! SHELBY: Go to hell! (Enter Richard and Violet. Both are infuriated.) RICHARD (in a cold voice): Shelby, I am totally disgusted with you! You will NEVER put a hand on my little grandson again! I will make sure that will never happen again! I am giving you one hour to get your bags, and all your possessions out of this mansion! You will never be coming back here again! I will annul this marriage and Michael will never have anything to do with you again! SHELBY: Oh, really?! And nobody will believe you over me! I am a Whitehead! Nobody can stand in my way! VIOLET (in her most snobbish voice): I talked with your parents, and they are absolutely disgusted with what you did. SHELBY: I just bet! VIOLET: Your mother told me to call the police! SHELBY: That would be her all over! My daddy would have been proud of me! ANGELA: Don't be so sure. SHELBY: I will come out of this beautifully! VIOLET: No, you will not! MICHELLE: If you EVER lay a hand on my son again, I will make sure you will NEVER do such a thing again! SHELBY: Oh, really? RICHARD: You have one hour to remove your possessions from this mansion, or I will put everything on the streets! SHELBY: You're threats mean NOTHING to me! RICHARD: Listen to me, you impudent guttersnipe, I will not tolerate any more dissent from you! I will personally call the police, and have you charged with felony child abuse! Either you leave now, or I will have you arrested for not just felony child abuse and battery, but also for trespassing! SHELBY: Go to hell! RICHARD: You sealed your own fate! SHELBY: What do you CARE?! I am GLAD I thrashed that brat! I told him! I told him to stay out of MY room! (enter the police) OFFICER: Shelby Whitehead Harper, you are under arrest for felony child abuse and battery and for trespass. You have the right to remain silent, anything you DO say can be used against you in a court of law! SHELBY: Get your hands off me, I am Mrs. Michael Harper! MICHAEL: Get out of here, Shelby! You won't be Mrs. Michael Harper for very long! Not when I am finished with you! (The police take Shelby away.) RICHARD: I talked with Child Protective Service, Dylan will be safe here. With Shelby being ordered out, she will never harm him again. MICHELLE: Thank you, Angela, for raising the alarm about what she did. SHELBY (struggling against the cops): I will be back! And you cannot annul the marriage, Richard! RICHARD: Says who? SHELBY: Says me! I am pregnant with Michael's baby! (the family is stunned. Michael is disgusted.) MICHAEL: Oh, REALLY?! I am going to get a DNA test! I found out you were cheating on me! SHELBY: With who?! MICHAEL (with a glare): Reggie Stapleton! MICHELLE: You evil slut! SHELBY: Get all the DNA tests you want! My baby is Michael's! (The cops drag Shelby out of the mansion. She is screaming with rage. She runs into her father, George.) GEORGE: Well! SHELBY: Daddy?! GEORGE: Officer, take her to your patrol car. And take her to the Law Enforcement Center! SHELBY: Daddy, you can't DO this! GEORGE: You went too far this time, Shelby. And this time, you are paying the penalty for it! SHELBY: You traitor! GEORGE: No, this time you nearly injured a helpless child! I cannot and WILL not tolerate that! Officer, do your duty. And she will not be bailed out! This will teach her a lesson! (Shelby screams as she is being hauled out) RICHARD: Thank you, George. GEORGE: I will take her belongings with me back to Hull. And tell Dylan I am very sorry for what she did. And she will not do that anymore, I will assure you of that. RICHARD: I will, George. VIOLET: Thank you, George. And give my love to Lynne. GEORGE: I will, my dear Violet. MICHELLE: I had best go to see my son. RICHARD: Yes, my darling, you go to him. He needs you. (The scene shifts to where Michelle is holding her sobbing six year old son. She is sitting up with him. He has finally dropped off to sleep, snuggled close with his teddy bear. Amelia and Michelle together put the little boy in his pajamas and tuck him into bed. He snuggles his teddy bear, the tears still streaking his face. As tears are falling from her own eyes. Sheila comes up to her mother.) SHEILA (softly): Mommy? Will Dylan be all right? MICHELLE: Yes, my darling, he will be! (She sets her little girl, Dylan's sister, on her lap) Dylan will be fine, he's got you, Uncle Mike and most definitely me! But Shelby will NOT be all right! I promise you that! Not when I get finished with her! She will wish she has never messed with the Harper family! She thought to make my son pay? It will be HER who will pay! (As Marie, another maid, helps get Sheila ready for bed, Michelle looks again at her beloved little boy. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila